


Let In, Let Out

by ThegoodshipRickyl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rick in Control, Sub Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/ThegoodshipRickyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has never been too comfortable with other people being in his personal bubble, but he's found that he tolerates a lot more when it comes to Rick. It should be obvious when Rick's been his boyfriend for so long now, but then again, there was a time when even Rick couldn't get away with what he's doing right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let In, Let Out

Rick had always loved crowding Daryl, getting in his space, and when they first started it was hard for him to back off, but of course he did, out of respect for Daryl, letting Daryl decide how far he would let Rick in, and for how long. If someone had told Rick a year before that Daryl would allow him to just casually sit in his lap like an overgrown cat, he would have laughed it off and tried not to think about how nice that sounded. But then one afternoon he came in from working in the garden, dirt all over his hands and knees, and saw Daryl taking off his shoes in the kitchen. He was just getting home from work and eager to slump into a chair at the table. Rick practically pounced, putting his knee on the chair between Daryl's legs and lifting his chin to give him a long, slow, welcome-home kiss.

 

Daryl just melted into it, breathing in deeply through his nose, letting Rick leave smears of dirt on his skin where he reached up to cup his neck. When they broke apart Daryl looked away, flustered, but he didn't move, so Rick just waited. It was always a tricky tightrope for him to walk. He _had_ to push Daryl at least a little, as Daryl would never make a move of his own, but he couldn't bear to push him too far, to freak him out just because he couldn't control himself. So Rick waited, knowing that if too much time passed with Daryl's gaze averted, he'd best back off.

 

Daryl came back to him, though. Rick grinned, big and goofy, and caged Daryl between his arms by bracing them against the back of the chair. He saw a shudder go through Daryl's body as his hands found their way to the small of Rick's back, which was arched awkwardly due to their positions. Daryl pressed down, and Rick thought he got the idea.

 

"On your lap?" he asked, breathless, making sure, and Daryl nodded, pulling him in as he moved to straddle his lap. Rick never took his eyes off him as he lowered down. Daryl didn't look like he wanted to call it off, though he was biting his lower lip until it lost its color.

 

As soon as he and Daryl were face to face, Rick tilted his chin up and gently freed his lip from between his teeth with his thumb. He ducked his head down to kiss him hotly, demonstrating that he was in control.

 

Daryl's response was nothing Rick had ever seen from him before, hands hungrily grasping at Rick's hips, back arching away from the chair, breaths coming harshly as he practically plunged into Rick's mouth, replacing his own lower lip with Rick's between his teeth.

 

Rick was momentarily taken aback by Daryl's eagerness; and that was all the time it took for Daryl's confidence to seemingly evaporate. He pulled away from Rick, sheepishly dropping his gaze from Rick's eyes to his chest and chewing his lip again.

 

"You okay?" Rick asked, ready to jump off at the slightest hint from Daryl, but he simply nodded his head once in response, so Rick settled back, content to let Daryl figure it out in his own time.

 

When Daryl finally did open his mouth to respond, it was barely audible, so Rick had to lean in and pressed their foreheads together while stroking his upper arms soothingly.

 

"Say it again, babe?"

 

Daryl was beet red and looked about ready to explode. "I, uh... shit," was all he managed to croak out.

 

Daryl's fingers twitched nervously where they were still pressed against Rick's back, and Rick reached back to take hold of them, bringing Daryl's knuckles to his lips.

 

"It's. . . you. . ." he sputtered, unable to look at Rick. "You were all. . . ya know. . . ." He went even redder, unbelievably. "I, uh. . . ."

 

"You liked it?" Rick asked, trying to keep his voice even, a nearly impossible task when straddling a flustered, turned-on Daryl Dixon.

 

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment before peeking up at Rick from behind his choppy hair.

 

Rick's mouth went completely dry; his heart was pounding like a hammer. He was still holding Daryl's hands, by the wrists, so he lowered them until they were pinned at his sides, to the back of the chair. Daryl squirmed almost imperceptibly, muscles bunching as he tested the tension of Rick's restraining grip. Rick's cock twitched at the sight, and again when Daryl's head fell back against the chair, exposing his neck with a groan.

 

Rick just held it there, stock still, waiting for Daryl to get just a little more pent up. He squeezed Daryl's wrists just a fraction tighter to the sides of the chair and was rewarded with a whimper that was short but glorious, and Daryl's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed it down, embarrassed.

 

Rick's brain was quickly short-circuited. All that he and Daryl had done to that point was hand jobs, at night and under the covers, with Daryl muffling any noises into his forearm or the pillow or Rick's mouth. He was so shy about everything, even just making out, and getting off at all was another thing entirely, with Daryl usually tensing up so much that they had to break it off more often than not.

 

Rick didn't care one bit though. He had a few ideas about Daryl's past, many of which would explain things, plus what relatively little Daryl himself had told him. The abuse combined with Daryl's reserved nature had clearly led to a cocktail of insecurities about his body, being touched, appearing vulnerable, having anyone in his personal space, and asking for anything that he wants. Rick, meanwhile, had been perfectly content with the glacial pace of their sexual relationship. He wasn't twenty-five anymore, after all. He was a forty year old cop with an ex-wife and two kids, and a couple of old gunshot wounds that made it hard to even put a pizza in the oven sometimes. More importantly, he loved Daryl, wanted him to always feel safe, never anxious or like he _owed_ Rick anything.

 

So the fact that Daryl was now so opened up beneath him, practically begging for what he wanted, was nearly impossible for Rick to process. And perhaps he did stall for too long, because soon Daryl wrested his hands out of Rick's grip and placed them against Rick's chest, knuckles first, usually his subconscious signal for needing some space. Rick was standing as if he was electrocuted, terrified that he might have accidentally pushed him to far.

 

"You okay?" he gasped. "I didn't... You're..."

 

"I'm fine," Daryl replied quickly. His subtle grin threw Rick off completely, until he elaborated. "Legs fell asleep."

 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Rick let out a relieved breath.

 

Daryl wasn't finished, though. "Do you... wanna go to the room? The bed?"

 

Rick was pulling Daryl by the hand towards the bedroom in a heartbeat, hearing Daryl laugh behind him, a rare thing for him to do even in a completely non-sexual situation. They were barely in the doorway before Rick's hands were on him again, guiding him to the bed and gently pushing him down onto it by the shoulders. Rick knew he was toeing the finest of lines at that point, learning as he went how to push Daryl all the right ways. Luckily for him Daryl was so responsive, sucking in a sharp breath when Rick gripped his biceps hard enough to bruise and whimpering when Rick laid a flat palm to the middle of his chest and gave a slight shove before following him down onto the bed. Again he was straddling Daryl, and he leaned down to kiss him, only giving attention to his mouth for a little while before moving down to suck on his jaw, neck, and what little bit of shoulder was revealed by his t-shirt.

 

"Can I take this off?" he said into Daryl's ear while tugging on the hem of the shirt.

 

Daryl didn't answer but went somewhat still, so Rick pressed some soothing kisses into his neck. "I'll go first."

 

When Rick's shirt was off Daryl's hands went hesitantly to his bare skin. Rick reached back with one hand and grabbed one of Daryl's, bringing it up to press against his chest, spreading his fingers out over his heartbeat.

 

"You can touch all you want, Daryl," he said warmly. Daryl swallowed and nodded and smoothed his hand over Rick's chest and down his side. The other one followed it back up and they were kissing again, Rick groaning into Daryl's mouth, alive with the sensation of those strong, rough hands on his skin, pressing them together so Rick could feel Daryl's heat through his t-shirt. He rolled his hips against Daryl's, just barely, grinning into their kiss when Daryl sucked in a breath through his nose and moaned, low and reverberating over both of them.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rick remembered how they got there, what Daryl had been wanting from him, and he got an idea. He kissed his way back down to Daryl's ear, squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the plunge before saying, "Touch yourself."

 

Daryl started and Rick was mentally kicking himself until he felt one of Daryl's hands leave his back, travelling down his own body all the way to the button of his jeans. Rick heard the zipper getting pulled down, slowly, felt Daryl's pounding heartbeat. He continued kissing his jaw and neck but shifted over until he was lying next to Daryl, halfway on top of him, his left hand holding on to Daryl's side.

 

Daryl's eyes were shut tight as he reached into his boxers, his other arm still holding Rick. He just waited though, holding his dick and breathing hard, clinging to Rick, so Rick breathed into his ear, "Go ahead, Daryl. I want you to." He pauses before adding a soft but firm " _Now_."

 

Daryl nodded, gasping as he began to stroke himself, and Rick nearly lost it at the sight of him, rolling his hips up to fuck his own hand, mouth gone slack and sweat plastering his hair to his temples. Rick ran his hand up and down Daryl's chest, rucking his shirt up just enough to tease at the skin of his lower belly, tickling his fingers through the hairs there before pressing down more firmly. "Come on baby," he whispered into Daryl's ear. "Finish yourself and you can touch me next."

Daryl came apart with a surprised-sounding whine. " _Rick_ ," he choked out. " _Ri_ -"

 

He was cut off by Rick's mouth on his, a desperate kiss as Rick's hand came down to cover Daryl's, still pumping his nearly-spent cock. "Baby," he gasped between kisses, "baby you did so good." He grabbed Daryl's wrist, bringing his hand up to brush against his own erection, which Daryl grabbed onto like a lifeline. His grip was clumsy, too hard at first, but Rick guided him to a more sure and steady pace, kissing him hard as he came all over Daryl's belly, grunting curses into Daryl's mouth. He took Daryl's hand off his softening cock and moved it up between their chests, just holding it there as they continue to kiss, slower and slower until they were lying still, Rick sighing contentedly into the space between them.

 

They lay there for a little while until Daryl sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and bracing his arms against it, shoulders hunched. Rick followed him, placing his hand between Daryl's shoulders and rubbing gently.

 

"You okay?"

 

Daryl nodded, leaning into Rick's touch almost imperceptibly. "Yeah. But it's. . . a lot," he muttered.

 

Rick sensed he needed some space, so he got up, went to Daryl's dresser, and rummaged through his shirts. He liked Daryl in navy blue, so he picked that one and tossed it onto the bed. Daryl looked down at the shirt he was still wearing, holding it out from his body in disgust when he realized what the new one was for. He shot Rick a dirty look as he took it off and quickly pulled the clean one over his head.

 

Rick looked away politely, grinning to himself. "You wanted to keep it on," he pointed out with a shrug.

 

He felt something flying at him and was unable to duck before it hit him square in the face. Luckily it was the shirt that he had taken off earlier, still clean, so he put it on before sitting down next to Daryl. He took Daryl's old shirt from him by the corner and dropped it on the floor before leaning in to press his lips against Daryl's temple.

 

"If you ever wanna do that again," he whispered, his lips brushing against Daryl's still-reddened skin, "I'm here."

 

He let Daryl go with a final kiss to his hair and a pat on his leg. "But if you don't.... Just tell me, okay?"

 

"I do," Daryl said, quickly but quietly. He stared at his knees, face bright red but with the beginning of a smile.

 

Rick grinned. "Good," he said. "But how about we wait a while? Because I don't know if I'll be able to _see_ straight for the rest of the damn day. Not thinkin' about that."

 

Daryl shook his head, chuckling. "You just like telling me what to do."

 

"Well, mostly I like how _you_ like me telling you what to do."

 

"Whatever," Daryl said, heaving a sigh. "Better than my dumb ass trying to figure it out."

Rick moved in to nuzzle his neck, brushing his hair away to kiss the spot under his ear. "I like that too, though," he murmured. Daryl turned his head away with a scoff, so Rick reached for his chin, gently turning his head so they were eye to eye again.

 

Rick smiled and the embarrassment in Daryl's eyes faded slightly. He nodded, shoulders relaxing, looking down at Rick's hand on his knee.

 

"So do I," he admitted softly.

 

When he looked back up, sheepish and shy, Rick was pulling him in for a kiss, slow, easy, hands where they knew they liked. All figured out.


End file.
